A Tale of Two Officers
by Ariston-1
Summary: On a long ocean voyage, two Starfleet Officers find love and a future together. (Not my idea, i was asked for this one)


With the deadly Dominion War far behind them, Starfleet had begun a phase of rebuilding its heavily depleted fleet. After being at almost every pivotal battle since the retake of Deep Space Nine, the Akira Class USS Nimitz hung in dry-dock for a full overhaul of her key systems and too redesign the interior of the vessel and bring the First Generation Akira class ship upto standards with the rest of the fleet. With the overhaul expected to last a further six months, the Captain of the ship had decided too take in the large majority of his shore leave in one large holiday. Beaming down too the old style Marina, the war weary Captain stood on the old wooden planks as it moved gently in from the soft waves as he stood before an old sailing vessel which belonged too his family for generations. With no modern conveniences of a food replicator, and inertial dampeners as many craft of the size had, he enjoyed feeling the ocean breeze in his face and the feel of the old style ship's wheel in his hands. The only acceptation he made of modern technology was a radio incase of emergency and at his First Officer's request, a small personal Phaser of Mid 23rd Century design. Although the vessel herself had not been used in years, she was painstakingly maintained by the operator of the Marina, a close personal friend of the Captain and former Chief Engineer of a ship he once served on. As he stepped onto the old ship, he ran his hands over the safety rail as he walked along the wooden decks while a voice shouted out from behind him.

"_HEY! THAT SHIP IS PRIVATE PROPERTY. LEAVE NOW!_"

With a smile, the young Starfleet Captain turned as he looked at the elderly man running towards him.

"Mike?" The old man smiled. "I had no idea you where here yet"

"Apparently Sam, I just arrived. I was going too put away my bags and drop by"

Stepping onto the old vessel, the old man shook his friend's hand as he spoke.

"You look good Mike, put on a little weight I see. Suits you!"

"Thanks… We've been on patrol near the DMZ for almost a year. We're in for an upgrade"

"How long?"

"Another six months or so…"

"So, what are you doing here… taking the old lady out again?" Sam smiled.

"Yes, I miss the old lady. All that tech on the ship, everything as needed, fast pace… it's nice too slow down once in awhile"

"I hear that. It's always a pleasure having her here. One of my quieter house guests" Sam laughed as he looked around. "Where are you headed?"

"San Francisco…" He said slowly.

"That's half way around the world; it'll take months just too… I see. What then?"

"After that, we'll see what command has for me" Mike said with a slight spring in his step.

"So you're leaving her there?"

"I'll have someone bring her back… want the job?"

"I was hoping you'd say that. Haven't had much of a chance too take the old lady out lately"

"Taking care of her have you?" He winked.

"Just out too the island and back. Get the wind in her sails once in awhile… one question?"

"Shoot for it!"

"You have an engine on this thing… why not use it?"

"Couldn't get her started Sam? It's… dead, it gives me something too work on if I need the time"

"Well, I should let you get too it. Drop by the office before you leave, have a beer with an old friend" Sam smiled as he stepped off the boat.

"I was going too; please tell me you don't have that replicated rubbish?"

"Nothing but good Beer and bad stories Mike"

"See you this evening"

After getting himself settled in onboard his ship, Mike finally walked too the Dock master's office to share stories of old times and new adventures. As the evening came too a close, the Starfleet Captain wished old friend a good evening before he returned too his vessel for the night. The next morning, the sun had broken over the horizon as a cool morning breeze blew off the ocean while he ran checks on his vessel before the long voyage back too San Francisco over half way around the planet.

He was about ready too cast off the mooring lines before a voice called out too him.

"Excuse me, the old man at the office said you where heading too San Francisco?"

"Yes" He sighed. "What do you want?"

"I was hoping maybe I could join you?"

Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he turned quickly in anger, an anger which faded almost instantly as he saw a young woman stood next too his vessel looked up at him.

"This is not a… cruise ship miss?"

"Connor, Lieutenant Julia Connor…" She smiled.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant Connor, as I said… this is not a cruise ship. It will take months before this vessel gets anywhere near Starfleet…" He said politely.

"I was hoping for that sir… besides, isn't sailing that far alone… dangerous? Perhaps you could use the company or even a conversation?"

Her smile was as soft as the breeze which blew in over the ocean almost melting his heart. Nodding slightly, he reached out his hand as she lifted two small bags onto the vessel before she took his hand and climbed onboard.

"Welcome onboard, Julia is it?"

"Yes, thank you… I didn't catch your name" She smiled once more.

"Jonathon Michaels, most people call me Mike"

"Mike, thank you. Amazing vessel"

"She's old, but she's sturdy. Grab a bunk down below… second door on the right"

"Isn't this thing a little large for one man?" Julia said as she looked inside.

"She's meant for a crew of four, but one man can handle her… we set sail in one hour, have you ever been on an ocean vessel before?"

"Yes…" She smiled. "And I'm not sea sick"

Leaving the Marina, the large sails unfurled gracefully as the vessel leaned into the wind and slowly picked up speed. Holding onto the helm wheel of the vessel named '_Ambassador's Pride_'. Mike closed his eyes as he took in the fresh sea air while the Lieutenant tied up the main sail expertly. With a smile, Mike looked down at the Lieutenant as he spoke.

"Nice, you've done that before"

"Yes Skipper… my grandfather had a boat, a lot smaller then this. He taught me a lot about sailing"

"Don't call me Skipper" He smiled.

"Sorry Mike, force of habit… isn't San Francisco too Port?"

"Keen eye. I have a quick stop too pick up some supplies first, I wasn't expecting a crew"

"Of course… where are we heading… ohh my god!" She said as she looked up with a smile.

"Ain't it amazing?"

"What is it?" She smiled once more.

"Home away from home!"

After four hours. The Ambassador's Pride finally anchored off the small island before they lowered a small boat and headed off towards the island. As they arrived, Mike pulled the small boat onto the white sands as Julia stood in owe at what she saw before her. A small tropical island with a small wooden house close too the ocean.

"What is this place?"

"It's been in my family for Generations, longer then the ship… even longer then Starfleet itself"

"It's amazing" She said in owe.

After taking more supplies back to the old sailing boat, the remained on the island for the day. As night fell, a small campfire burned on the sands as they talked and enjoyed each other's company.

"So really Mike, what is this place?" She laughed.

"Like I said, family land. Before Starfleet even before First Contact… my ancestors owned a large business, this island was their getaway. It remained in the family since it was bought in the mid 1990's. it's classified as a private island and has no connection with Starfleet or the Federation…"

"Sovereign ground?"

"Something like that" He laughed. "Do you see that small… light out there?"

"Barely" She strained her eyes against the darkness.

"That buoy marks the end of Sovereign waters and Federation Territory. It's about five miles out. Beyond that is protected by Federation Law"

"Protected?" She smiled with interest.

"Yes, it's the only remaining habitat of a rare species. Enjoying the meal?" He smiled.

"This is amazing, and you caught this out there?" She said as she took another bite.

"Yes, I come here for silence mainly. Catch up on my own thoughts and too fish"

"Who are you?" She said with a smile.

"You may want too take care with that you're drinking. It's not replicated"

"I know, I'm used too it"

They spent the remainder of the night talking and enjoying each other's company, however she was as much of a mystery too him as he was too her. The morning after, they returned too the boat and began the long voyage towards San Francisco. As the ship entered the protected territory, very few vessels where allowed too enter the waters, however with the vessel being as protected by Federation Law as the waters they where in and with the sails of the ship in full display. It sailed through the clear waters. Laying on the deck and enjoying the warmth of the sun, Julia smiled slightly as the hot mid-day sun beamed down upon her before the voice of Mike caught her attention.

"Julia, Starboard side… that's why these waters are protected" He called out from the wheel.

Pulling herself too her feet, she walked towards the starboard side and looked into the waters, her jaw dropped as she saw what was along side the vessel itself.

"Wow, they're beautiful"

"Consider yourself supremely lucky Julia, very few people have seen a Pod of Bottlenose Dolphins in hundreds of years"

"They're amazing… so graceful" She smiled.

"You have no idea. Look, a young one" Mike pointed too the centre.

"Wow!" She said in awe.

"Only three Pods exist… The Federation Council has cloned some of them, too keep the species alive"

"Is this one?" She replied, not taking her eyes off them.

"No, all natural. Do you see that one at the front, with the spot like markings?" He pointed.

"Yes… I do" She laughed.

"That's the leader, I call him Wilson"

"What? You've seen this Pod before?" She said in shock.

"Yes, I guess you could say they're old friends, the young one is a new one. This is their hunting ground… we should leave soon before they get angry" He smiled.

"Wow, they're so graceful"

Playfully, three large male Dolphins broke the surface and splashed down close too the ship, laughing outloud, Julia was sprayed by the water as she held her hands out and enjoyed the cooling water.

"Wanna name the young one?" He smiled.

"I can do that?" She said with a laugh.

"They live close too the island. The Federation Council wants too put trackers on them, myself and Sam… he's my old friend, we won't allow it"

"Wow! Is it a male or female?" She said, still smiling.

"Female, definitely female" He said quickly.

"What about… Louise?" She said as she looked at the young one.

"Okay. Hello Louise" He laughed.

With a smile, he turned the vessel away from the protected Pod of Dolphins and entered into the open waters. For months, the two grew closer as they continued on their long voyage towards Starfleet Command. Arriving at the Marina at San Francisco harbour, they left the vessel with their arms around each other as Sam walked towards them both laughing.

"Well, I see you made it one piece"

"Of course… Ohh Sam this is…"

"My Granddaughter" Sam laughed.

"What?" He said in shock.

"Surprise!" Julia laughed.

"All this time, you didn't say anything?" He smiled slightly.

"I thought you knew"

"No Sam, I didn't" Mike laughed. "You sly bastard!"

"Hey, ladies present!" Julia laughed.

"Sorry honey. Well we should get going; Command is probably waiting for us!"

Arriving at Starfleet Command, Julia received her orders and after having a meal with Mike, she reported too her new ship. After spending the evening at Starfleet Command, Mike reported onboard his fully restored and upgraded vessel. Materialising on the transporter platform, his first officer walked towards him with a smile as the Andorian First Officer took his bags and handed them too young Ensign.

"Mike, you look… rested. How was shore leave?"

"Relaxing" He smiled.

"I see you caught a nice suntan"

"It happens, how's my ship?" He smiled as he stepped off the transporter platform.

"Ready too go. We have our orders…"

"Of course, I was briefed… I assume the new crew is onboard?"

"Already and put too work sir. Ohh, Commander Jonas has given birth, a boy…"

"Good, her replacement?"

"Onboard, and as you say… Kicking Ass already!"

"Well, first stop… Engineering"

"As you wish… Captain!"

Entering the large heart of the vessel, the Captain looked around at the new crew, studying everyone's faces quickly as he walked towards the chief engineer. A slight look of shock rippled over his face as the new Chief Engineer turned and looked at him with shock and a smile on her face.

"Julia?" He laughed.

"Mike?"

"You're the new Chief?"

"Last time I checked…" She laughed. "Captain?"

"You know each other?" The First Officer smiled.

"Yes… umm we've met. You're the Captain?"

"Surprise!" He laughed.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

Slowly she walked towards him and wrapped her arms around him as he responded, much too the shock of the First Officer and crew around them.

"I guess, we're both full of secrets… Lieutenant Commander" He said as he flicked her rank pins playfully.

"Oh yeah, I was supposed to be onboard the Saratoga, Command had other ideas"

"Well, I guess there's no need too get too know the new Engineer. As you where… Chief Engineer" He laughed.

"Thank you… Captain" Julia winked.

"Well, if you need me, I'll be on the bridge. Are you coming XO?"

"Right behind you sir!" The Andorian smiled.

As they walked away from Julia, a large smiled crept over Mike's face as he turned and spoke outloud.

"Julia, dinner tonight…"

"Of course, Mess hall, 2030 hours. It won't be a camp fire on a private island… but just as good" She laughed.

"2030, see you then"

Stepping backwards three steps, he turned and walked away with a large smile on his face as the Andorian ran towards his side and spoke as the large doors closed behind them both.

"Camp fire on a private island… Mike, what happened? Mike! _MIKE?…._" Laughed the Andorian.

As the large vessel left Spacedock, the news of the strange encounter in Engineering spread across the ship like a wildfire. Since he took over command after the death of the former captain during the Dominion War, the Captain had always been a quiet and private man, however since the arrival of the new chief engineer onboard he was seen with her at every opportunity during their off hours. Eventually, Julia and Mike married on Earth. After leaving Starfleet three years later, they returned too the private island too study and protect the highly endangered species that lives close by the island they both own.

Story By: Ariston-1

_Authors Note._

_A friend asked me too write this… a kind of a love story between two officers and containing a Dolphin someplace._

_At least it was a change of pace for me. Usually about war and death… lately at least!_


End file.
